Finally
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Oneshot! Set during the summer in between the Marauders' fifth year and sixth- this is how Catie and Remus finally got together. R&R? Rated T for my paranoia. Remus/OC


**A/N: Hey everyone- just in case you were wondering this is how Remus and Catie get together. I've had this on my computer forever…:p**

**Disclaimer, Catie is mine everything else belongs to JK Rowling. ;)**

It was the summer between fifth and sixth year, Sirius had come to live with them near the end of June, and Remus came to stay during the second week of July until the start of term. Potter manor was quite busy, and there was no silence. Catie had always considered Sirius a brother, thus not minding his presence. But Remus was another story. Sometimes he was all she thought about. She dreamed of a life they would share together. But Remus would never start a relationship with her. He would insist that because he was a werewolf he could never love anyone.

This summer night in particular Catie's dad would be working a late shift at the ministry and their mum was away doing charity work. Catie hated it when her mum always left James in charge. It was criminal!

After her mum had left Catie grabbed several blankets and her wand before darting out into the humid air. James and Sirius were busy playing a muggle video game Ellen had given them. Only Remus knew where Catie was, and personally he saw no reason why he should stay indoors. He found Catie outside lying on her back on one of the blankets she had brought out.

"Hey Remus," she greeted her eyes on the sky. Remus smiled, he could never sneak up on her if he wanted.

"Hello Cate, may I join you?" he asked. Catie grinned and looked at him.

"Always," she said simply. Remus sighed and lay next to her, her body heat emanating on to him. She was so close to him it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He had always had a "thing" for her. He wanted to give her the world and hated it because he couldn't.

"Remus?" Catie whispered. Remus turned his head to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked. She was looking at him, her brunette hair scattered around her shoulders and the blanket, and her hazel blue-green eyes bore into his pale grey. Beautiful didn't even come close to describing her that moment.

Catie seemed to stare at his lips for a moment before turning back towards the stars. He knew what she was thinking, but he was a monster. Although it wouldn't hurt for just—one kiss would it? Remus propped his head up on his elbow and touched her soft curly hair. She looked at him again; her wants clear in her eyes. Slowly Remus leaned in and took her sweet soft lips in his own, Catie's arm flew up around his neck and he moved his arm around her torso. He didn't know how long they kissed, he honestly didn't care. This was more then he was expecting. He never thought he'd feel this way when he had his first kiss. Realizing they both needed air he pulled away and Catie blinked. Gracefully she lifted herself up and took his lips in hers, her hands ruffled his hair and Remus adored and loved this feeling inside his chest. The next thing he knew she was in his arms, they were no longer kissing but rather observing the stars together. Everything was perfect until they heard James call from the house. They quickly packed up the blankets and things. Catie walked on carrying a few blankets in her arms, Remus caught up with her and slipped an arm around her waist. They deposited the blankets in the wash room then searched for James and Sirius. They found them snacking on a few things in the kitchen where their house elf was scolding them for having no manners. Catie chuckled at the sight, and retrieved a drink for herself. Several minutes later she set the goblet in the sink.

"I'm going to bed," she announced yawning, "G'night you lot, good night Remus." Catie ran up the stairs. One kiss started all these feelings inside of him that he had kept locked away for five years.

* * *

The next morning Ellen Potter announced they were going swimming, Catie came down from her room, her hair was in a high ponytail swinging at her every move and then she was wearing a not very revealing bikini top and shorts…short shorts. Remus had to focus on James and Sirius' conversation to keep him from gawking at her. Catie was very thin around the waist, and her bellybutton was just above her shorts. While Catie was fixing her breakfast Sirius jokingly flirted with her, Catie just laughed at him.

"Nice try," she laughed putting down some milk for Cleo. Sirius, still joking, wrapped his arms tightly around Catie's waist and gave her a very loud kiss on the cheek. Catie began to laugh again and swatted at his face. Remus really wanted to be Sirius right now, holding her the way he was.

"Please kiss me? I'll let you go if you do." Sirius asked sweetly. Catie smiled and sighed playfully.

"No Sirius. Besides what would James say?"

"James would say go for it," James piped up from his seat. Catie threw her piece of toast at him the turned around to face Sirius.

"Fine," she said firmly. With her hands she grabbed the sides of Sirius' face and pulled his lips to hers. They kissed for a moment or two before Catie pushed him away and continued eating breakfast. Remus felt so jealous. Sirius still seemed dazed and swayed back over to James. Catie laughed at him, and then her eyes fell on Remus, she grinned at him and then returned to her breakfast. She had really grown on him, her smile, her eyes, and her hair. Every detail was etched within his mind. Without thinking Remus smirked and walked over to Catie, rubbing her sides and planting his face into her neck. Catie closed her eyes and leaned back into him. James and Sirius were luckily not paying attention as Catie turned around and began kissing him. Remus smiled while they snogged, and pulled her closer to him. They pulled away just as Catie's parents entered the kitchen.

* * *

On the day of September first, Charles drove the four teenagers to the train station while Ellen stayed home. James and Sirius sat up front and Remus and Catie cuddled in the back.

Sirius nudged James. "Pay up. They're going out now _and_ snogging- that's ten galleons you owe me!"

James rolled his eyes and Catie leaned forward, whacking them both on the back of the head. "You bet on us? Why am I not surprised?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "Because dear Cate we do this quite often. Besides it was obvious that one day you two would go out."

Catie rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Honestly you two."

Remus grinned and kissed her cheek. "At least they're okay with it."

Catie chuckled and leaned into him. "I suppose."

**A/N: So…this is pretty old which is why my writing stinks and doesn't compare to my current works. SO this is how it happened…Please review?**


End file.
